


Entra Dick Grayson

by ElAticodeunGato



Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElAticodeunGato/pseuds/ElAticodeunGato
Summary: ¡Esto es absolutamente maravilloso!
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: Age Reversal in Spanish [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664583
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). Log in to view. 



> Demon brat = mocoso del demonio  
> Demon Wing = ala de demonio  
> Circus baby = Bebe de circo

Tim le sonrió y así Damián no puede enojarse. No importa cuán molesto es el mocoso de circo.

Damián empuja a Jason con su pie. Jason lo mira con ojos inteligentes y hay una razón por la que Jason es su favorito. “Hazlo pasar por e infierno Demon brat”

Jason salutes. “Lo tienes Demon Wing.”

Observa a Jason perseguir a Grayson alrededor de la cueva, mientras Timothy hace una mueca. “Eres tan malo. ¿Fuiste así de malvado conmigo?”

Damián sostiene sus brazos abiertos y Timothy se desliza en ello, con los ojos entrecerrados. “Si lo fui fue por otras razones.”

Ambos se congelan cuando una carcajada escalofriante hace eco por la cueva. Se vuelven a donde Richard se balancea de la cabeza de dinosaurio. Jason gira y les grita. “¿Podemos conservarlo?”

Damián gruñe. Tim sonríe confianzudamente. “Tres contra uno, parece que ganamos Demon Wing. Circus baby se queda.”

Hay whoops gemelos de absoluta maldad desde el área general de los trofeos y- el mocoso de circo ya le está enseñando a Jason como hacer trucos. Damián nunca conseguirá que esos dos sean serios de nuevo.

“¡Esto es absolutamente fantástico!”

Le toma unos pocos segundo a Damián darse cuenta pero se vuelve a Timothy, con el ceño fruncido. “Está descuartizando el idioma inglés.” Timothy se ríe.

“Es una delicia.”

“Un terror encantador.” Tim desaparece para preparse para la noche y Damián gruñe y se tambalea un poco cuando siente un peso en su espalda. El gira para ver a Grayson sonriéndole como el horror que está probando ser (parte de él está enormemente orgulloso): “¿Qué?

Damián gruñe e intenta alejar al niño pero el chico no lo dejara. Escucha a Jason carcajearse en el fondo y se promete mentalmente que derribara los otros a muerte en la próxima práctica de entrenamiento. O los colgara de los tobillos sobre el acantilado.

Termina caminando alrededor de la cueva con el equivalente a un koala de un niño de 10 años a un koala alrededor de él. Damián reconocerá que Grayson, es - por lo menos - persistente.


	2. Dile si al traje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos sean todos de nuevo! ¿Pensaron que los había abandonado de nuevo?? ¡Pues la verdad es un casi si, pero tranquilos ya volví recargado!

Damián se ve horrorizado por las modificaciones al traje de Robin. ¿Porque siempre es _el_ primero al que acuden? ¿Por qué no es su padre? _¿Por qué?_

“¿Y?” Tim dice y Dick hace un giro y unas volteretas. Damián solo observa fijamente. Jason mueve su mano frente a la cara de Damián.

“Creo que lo rompimos.”

“Quita tu mano o romperé tu muñeca.” Jason inmediatamente retrocede y Tim coloca sus piernas sobre el regazo de Damián. Es más un reflejo que nada cuando pone su mano el tobillo de Tim y lo jala más cerca. “También. ¿Es eso amarillo canario?”

“Si.”

“¿Ustedes idiotas se dan cuenta que el _propósito_ del traje es poder sangrar en él y que _no_ se note?”

“Pero es horrible.” Dick se desanima significativamente y Tim le da a Damián una mirada que dice _estas hiriendo sus sentimientos_. Damián le envía con una mirada un _a quien le importan sus sentimientos cuando lo importante es su seguridad_. Lo que definitivamente llega a una mirada que dice _si me amas lo aprobaras_. Y de ahí solo empeora en un largo intercambio de miradas y gestos.

Jason le susurra a Dick, “no te preocupes, te acostumbras. ¿Es genial no crees, huh?”

“Totalmente”

Damián gruñe y Tim sonríe confianzudo. “Él dice si, pajaritos. ¡Robin ha sido oficialmente aprobado!”

“¡Si!”

“¡Fantástico!”

“¿Por qué _soy_ siempre el primero al que le preguntas? ¿Por qué no vas con padre?”

Tim palmea su rodilla. “Eres como un test de prueba. Si pasa a través de ti definitivamente lo hará a través de nuestro queridísimo padre.”

“Todos van a volverme loco. Más de lo que ya estoy.”

“Te lo recompensare.” Jason hace una cara de asco y Dick se ríe. Damián resiste la urgencia de patearlos hasta la cascada. “Cámbiense ahora. Voy a ir a un redada y no tienen permitido alejarse de mi vista.”

“No tomo ordenes de ti. De nuevo, ¿Por qué siempre soy yo?”. Damián se alista de cualquier manera. Tim lo sigue con los otros dos detrás de él. Damián tiene la imagen de patos en formación para ser derribados.

“Porque tú eres el único que puede _controlarme_.” Le gusta y a la vez no la forma en la que Tim dice control. “Además, te gusta seguirme. Te ayudar a desestrezarte. Pero la próxima vez que te interpongas en mi camino voy a enojarme bastante contigo. Soy capaz de defenderme por mí mismo.”

Damián resopla cuando alcanza su casillero. Prácticamente puede _oír_ a Jason rodar los ojos. “Eres pequeño.”

“Te he lanzado con anterioridad. Así que cállate. Algún día nosotros la gente pequeña dominaremos el mundo.”

Damián se detiene a medio camino de ponerse su uniforme. “Lo que me recuerda que padre sigue insistiendo en que cambien de identidades.”

“No voy a ser el FlameWing de tu NightWing. Soy gay, pero no bochornosamente gay.” Damián puede sentir su tic nervioso. “Además, no me veo bien en naranja.”

“Háblalo con el entonces. ¿Ustedes van a seguir viéndome mientras me cambio? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

“No.”

“Nop.”

Damián estrecha su mirada a Timothy quien pestañea, todo inocencia engañosa. Lanza partes de su armadura para hacer un punto. “No. _No._ No. Amor mío, _no._ ”

“¿Qué?”

“Conozco esa mirada. No.” Es la mirada que le dio hace muchos años justo antes de ser asaltado en las duchas. No importa cuán espectacular fue ese entonces, no es bienvenida ahora.

“¿Qué mirada?”

“Esa mirada. No. No enfrente de los niños.” Timothy inclina su cabeza.

“¿Qué cosa no enfrente de los niños? Ahora esa es la voz que escucho esta mañana antes de ser empujado en un armario esta mañana.

“Lo sabes. Fuera. Los tres. Fuera. Ahora.”

Los observa salir de los vestidores antes de volver a vestirse. Algún día no va a poder controlarse y no será su culpa. Y algún día pasara un día entero sin querer lanzar a Timothy a la superficie más cercana y tomarlo ahí mismo.

Algún día. Que no es hoy. Damián se vuelve para ver a Timothy esperando cerca a la puerta. Suspira.

“ _Timothy_.”


End file.
